This invention relates to an assembly in which a plate is secured to a rigid member by a threaded fastener which projects through a hole in the plate and is threaded into the member. In some commercial applications such as roof constructions, it is desirable to preassemble a plurality of fasteners with a plate, which may be part of a clip, and to ship the plate and the fasteners in this condition.